warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arca Plasmor
The Arca Plasmor is a Corpus-built plasma shotgun that fires highly damaging pulses of with a guaranteed proc. The Arca Plasmor is a part of the Arca weapons series, which includes the Arca Scisco pistol and Arca Titron hammer. Characteristics This weapon deals high amounts of damage. Advantages: *Fifth highest base damage of all shotguns, behind the Drakgoon, Tigris, Sancti Tigris, and Tigris Prime. **Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Shots have a guaranteed proc to enemies up to 15 meters. *Projectiles have a thickness of 3 meters. *Innate 2 meters Punch Through against bodies. *Good magazine size. *Very ammo efficient. *Low zoom, making covering wide shots while aiming easier. *Killed enemies will have their corpses vaporized, good for Stealth gameplay if silenced due to no bodies being left behind. *Innate two polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , , and mods. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 33.33% from 10m to 20m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Projectile has travel time. *Limited range of 30 meters (can be increased with Projectile Speed mods). *Low critical multiplier. *No bonus damage on headshots. *Very low reload speed. *Lowest fire rate of all shotguns. *Innate Punch Through does not apply to surfaces if hitting with the central portion of the projectile, requiring Punch through mods. Notes *Being that it is a pulse shotgun, accuracy mods seems to have no effect on spread. ** however throws off accuracy by making shots veer wildly off from the aiming reticle at times, use at your own discretion. ***This can be counteracted somewhat with , which will cause the weapon to fire 2-3 waves of energy. ***Vicious Spread can also be counteracted by using Mirages' Hall of Mirrors ability, do note that projectiles fired by the clones bounce off solid surfaces instead of dissapating. ***A possible bug, does not counteract Vicious Spread's accuracy decrease in any reasonable measure. Meaning that if you install both, the accuracy will still be significantly lower. *The Plasmor's pulse has a range of 30m. This scales with Projectile Speed mods, including the augment. *Shots will only proc if the target is within 15m. *The Plasmor has a reduced zoom by about 60% when aiming. *While the weapon uses shotgun mods and it is classed as a shotgun, it does not use standard shotgun status mechanics, due to not having any pellets. This means the status is much more reliable per shot. *While the critical chance of the weapon is good, the critical damage is only slightly better than normal. *Since corpses are vaporized, Nekros' Desecrate does not affect them, yielding no additional loot. Tips *Because the range and damage falloff is determined by the weapon's projectile speed, adding in will increase the range and falloff limits by 40%, to 14m minimum falloff and 28m maximum falloff as well as increasing the range to 42m. *Due to its innate damage, the weapon can use elementals and dual elementals that use or damage, such as VS Grineer or VS Corpus. *Consistent procs from the weapon at medium range or less may negate the need for damage for crowd control, allowing the player to use damage instead which slows enemies and extends the Impact stun duration. **This also allows the weapon to have the advantages and disadvantages Cold damage brings. *Short corridors favor this weapon highly, as a few pulses are normally enough to make short work of enemy clusters as long as no Arctic Eximi or Nullifier Crewmen are present, and the added Impact and Radiation procs will keep enemies at bay. **Applying and will make this weapon even deadlier along such corridors. Trivia *The magazine for the weapon is a metal cylinder, which rotates clockwise after firing each shot and pumping the mechanism. No shells are ejected with each pump, perhaps implying the cylinder is filled with batteries or charge cells, which are depleted from a single pump and must be rotated to bring a new cell into position. *Writings on the side of the weapon seem to translate as "G.S.1.1", and possibly "DANGER EXTREME HEAT". *The description of surviving enemies being "consumed by radiation" simply means that their bodies will disintegrate on death, making this weapon viable for stealth (if silenced). Media ArcaPlasmorCodex.png|Arca Plasmor in Codex. Warframe Arca Plasmor, Critically Pumped - 2 Forma Build thesnapshot Arca Plasmor Pump-Action Pulse Shotgun - Full Review (Warframe) Warframe - Arca Plasmor - 3 Forma Build Warframe - ARCA PLASMOR - Build, Tips and More Patch History *Tweaked force feedback sound of the Arca Plasmor. *Mag size increased from 6 to 10 *Fixed the Arca Plasmor dealing 0 damage on headshots. *Headshots no longer deal bonus damage. **The Arca Plasmor was designed to hit multiple targets with a high-status chance, but with wide wave projectiles and inherent punch-through, a single shot could result in multiple headshots. With it being a shotgun, it was never intended to behave as a precision weapon, and the bonus pushed it too far out of that mold. **Headshots should still deal damage (without the multiplier). *Introduced }} de:Arca Plasmor es:Plasmor Arca Category:Update 21 Category:Corpus Category:Research